


Birthday Cherry Cake

by 1Afleckted1



Category: DCU
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluffy, Freeform, Smut, no longer a virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Afleckted1/pseuds/1Afleckted1
Summary: It’s your birthday and Arthur has a very special gift for you. For some dumb reason I can’t put the picture in with my text. Regrets
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Cherry Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote on my birthday this month. Apologies for the roughness; this is my first time at blank x reader stories. I will try to clean up the other chapters better.

Birthdays are always the best, to be honest. They’re even better with friends and a significant other, and you are no exception. Two years ago things were different when you found yourself alone just in time for the holidays, and in need of a new place to live.  
This year you are in a much better place: sharing your space with the nicest guy imaginable.  
There have been ups and downs as in any relationship out there in the world but you made it work.  
Under the blankets you hear the sounds of Arthur in the kitchen as he makes breakfast. The tantalizing aroma of coffee teases you with the notion of getting up to investigate the goings-on in the kitchen.  
You sit up in time to see him walk in with a tray laden with food and of course, coffee. He sits the tray on the nightstand before giving you a big hug.  
“Happy Birthday, love. I made you a special breakfast, if you want to eat.”  
“Thank you so much! You didn’t have to go through the trouble, though.”  
His expression is joyful as he smiles at you.  
“I wanted to. It’s your birthday and I love you so much.”  
A return smile crosses your lips with delight at how thoughtful he is with his gifts.  
Unable to resist the temptation, you tangle your fingers in his dark locks to pull him in for a kiss.  
Most times, it’s Arthur who starts in first with the lip-locking, but since you initiated it, he reciprocates with a passion.  
As you sort of expected, he pushes you back on the bed and climbs on top.  
(giggle) “Wait a minute, I haven’t even had any coffee yet!”  
He stops gnawing on your neck to give you a comically wide eyed stare. “Have me first,” he said in that irresistible little whiny voice before continuing the assault on your neck. You manage to somehow wriggle from under him and sit up. “We have all day to play. Let’s do coffee and eat.”  
A pouty look crosses his lips in pretended disappointment as he folded his arm across his chest. “You’re the birthday girl.”  
His funny expressions make you laugh so much you almost fall off the bed. “And you’re my present, Mr. Fleck.”

***

Later that morning, you decide to do a little shopping to cook a birthday meal. It was cool to go out for dinner, but it was nicer to spend the evening home doing the dinner-and-movie deal.  
Arthur had no plans today or this evening and that was a rarity lately. He’d been working a lot of parties in addition to his return to Pogo’s* which caused you concern. He was tired a lot; you noticed that he wasn’t taking all his pills, and seemed to spend time brooding when he wasn’t around you.  
Today he was upbeat and happy, with only a couple of laughing fits. The trip to the store was uneventful, and a happy feeling made you glow as he pushed the cart and chose various items.  
Arthur is most happy when the two of you are out in public. He loves to hand-hold and pay attention to you..and when you’re not looking, give sour looks to any guy that he thinks is trying to somehow lure you away.  
When you return from the store, you decide to chill out for a while and have some rare TV time. 

***

5:23.  
“Almost done. Would you please hand me the tongs?”  
The steaks are nearly ready to take off the grill and Arthur is helping you. He makes for a cute helper with an apron over his clothes.  
“Do you want me to help with the cake?”  
“Not just yet. I still have to find the candles and my special cake knife.”  
He smiles at you before asking if he can go outside for a smoke break before dinner is served. After receiving your ‘yes’ he removed his apron with a flourish, handing you an opportunity to give him a good looking at.  
The dark blue sweater looks nice over his standard white button up but you’re peeking more at those baggy pants and what’s in them.  
In the bedroom, you’ve been taking your time showing Arthur some of the intricacies of lovemaking so he’ll be ready when the time comes to do it..and thinking about it makes your face flood with warmth.  
To distract yourself, you focus on getting plates from the cabinet and your nice wine glasses instead of focusing about writhing under him on the couch.  
“Y/N?”  
“I’m in the pantry,” you call out. It’s not really a pantry, just a large closet that you keep extra things in..like your missing cake knife. Arthur greets you with a hug, slipping up on you from behind. His hands are cold and so is his face.  
“There you are. Just in time to eat.”  
“It smells so good I want to start eating now,” he says.  
Dinner is quite tasty as far as you’re concerned. The steaks came out perfectly along with the salad and rice. He ate a lot, which was a good sign.  
When you’re done, you sit together on the couch to talk. He liked his meal, and thanked you with a flurry of kisses. “When will we have cake?” 

“Pretty soon. I’m thinking maybe in the next half hour. If you’re still hungry you can have some more food.”  
“I’m okay. I’m going to shower first, unless you need me to help you clean up.”  
“No, go ahead. I’ve got it. While you’re washing up, I’ll get the cake and candles ready. And the wine,” you grin mischievously. He stands up and stretches his arms up briefly before retreating to the bathroom in your bedroom.  
Damn he looks so sexy. Those sweaters look too cute on him, and when he’s in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms..so nice and loose..and sometimes revealing..oh la la.  
The smell of chocolate yanks you to your feet with the intention of getting the cake as a way to shift your mind to a less risque corner, fighting your subconscious wish to drop your thoughts totally into the gutter.  
It seems to be taking a while for Arthur to be done-the cake was sitting on a plate and the wine ready to pour.  
Everything is going just the way you planned it, from a nice wake-up to dinner. Today has been such a blast you don’t even mind cleaning up the dinner dishes, which isn’t one of your favorite things to do even with help. Thinking of Arthur and how sweet he has been today helps lessen the torture of scraping out the rice pot.  
He’s taking a long time in there. Hope he left some hot water for me to use later.  
Just when you were about to knock on the bedroom door, he stuck his head out and asked if the cake was ready. When you said yes, he asked if you could wait a bit.  
No problem, you say. It’s not like it’s an ice cream cake.  
When he opened the door, you stared so hard you thought your eyes might fall out.  
He emerged with a little hesitation dressed in a red suit. Red pants, red vest, white shirt..and tan socks. His hair was combed back, and he was wearing cologne. You had seen his Joker outfit before but this was different yet. As far as you were aware, you had no plans to go back out but here he was, looking like he was ready to hit the town.  
A serious expression rests on his face as he stares at you intently.  
“You look..amazing. Are we going somewhere because I..” Talking is a problem since the sight of Arthur dressed like that renders you unable to think of how to respond.  
“No. I want to give you your presents, though.”  
Hm. He’s up to something but what it is is a mystery.  
“Okay. Cake first or not?”  
“Not, please. We can have it after.”  
He walks towards you with a hand extended. You let him lead you inside the bedroom where he sits you on the bed. There are lit candles on the dresser and on one of the tables, giving the room a soft romantic atmosphere. There were even a few rose petals tossed on the bed for good measure. Curiosity starts to run free in your mind..what is he up to?  
Sitting with his legs folded under him, Arthur hands you an envelope. As you open it, the sound of ripping paper seems deafening to you; your heart is pounding with a mixture of excitement and nervous jitters. Inside is one of his handmade cards covered in hearts around a magazine cut out of a Black lady smiling over a cup of coffee. Inside is a small collage depicting a couple holding hands in a park dotted with cutout hearts, bouquets of flowers and the obligatory clown faces drawn in the corners.  
As you read his message, you see Arthur is really staring hard at you: dark brows set, lips almost in a frown. If he was happy he didn’t look it, which was almost unsettling. This was a mood you were unfamiliar with.  
You read it a few times but you’re not sure what he means. It almost sounds like a joke, what he had written in his childlike scrawl:

It’s your birthday would you say yes to Mrs. Fleck 

What did he mean? You had never met his mom, since she had passed shortly before you met. A few more seconds pass and it hits you like a blow to the gut. He’s asking you for your hand!  
With a look of genuine shock, you place the card down on the bed.  
He whips out his left hand and holds it out. Sitting on his palm is a small white box that you did not see him with earlier; but then again you know how fast he is with his hands.  
The box has a clown face and more tiny hearts on it, and a red bow. He still has that look on his face, green eyes narrowed like a wary cat.  
Your hands twitch slightly upon opening it, holding your breath. There’s a tiny crumple of tissue paper inside that you lift away and see two silver rings. The larger one has your name engraved on the inside and the smaller one had his name inside.  
“Arthur, are you asking to..to marry me? Truly?”  
The scowl fades into an expression of hopefulness and you aren’t quite so keyed up. You might fall over if he sneezed but now you understood why he had been so moody: he’d been planning this for a while and wanted it to be right.  
“I want to be yours forever, (Y/N). All the way.”  
Whoa.  
You take several deep breaths to clear your mind. There’s a lot for you to process right now, you need to slow down the craziness in your mind. Relax and think, this is big. Life with someone like him would mean that you had to be part caretaker and part devoted lover. He needed extra time and attention to make it in life. Could you provide it, and be able to care for yourself as well?  
Would you?  
Absolutely.  
You might not have been through a lot of guys, but none of them were as good to you as Arthur was, though you weren’t really planning to get serious. Shit, after your last so-called relationship, you were almost ready to give up on guys, move to Texas and sell corn dogs at carnivals until that one special day almost a year ago.  
He takes the box from your hand to retrieve the smaller ring.  
His hand is soft and warm on yours; he turns your hand palm side down and slides it on your finger. Then he gives you his ring and motions for you to do the same to him. He gazes at you fondly the whole while and you notice how he seems to be more comfortable and relaxed.  
“I don’t know what to say. This is definitely a surprise.”  
“Does that mean yes?”  
“Yes. I say yes-“ In a flash, he has you in an almost too tight grip and minty flavored lips plastered onto yours. 

He breaks the kiss to lie on the bed with his arms stiff at his sides as if he’s going to take a nap.  
“I also have something else for you tonight.”  
A chuckle escapes your mouth in joy. This had to be the most eventful birthday ever. What’s next?  
“You’re so sweet, Arthur. What else do you have for me, my love?”  
He stops staring at the ceiling to look you in the eyes and says most calmly:  
“My virginity.”  
A dry croak is all you can produce for a voice to answer him.  
“Are you sure? Do you think you’re ready to do that?”  
“Yes.”  
He sat up and positioned himself to look at you in rapt wonder, one hand resting on his leg.  
“Let’s make it official, (Y/N). Make me yours forever. I can’t imagine a life without you, and I know you love me, too.”  
“I can’t imagine a life without you, Arthur..I’m..I’m just surprised and I..”  
He closes the space between you to place a soft sweet kiss on your cheek and forehead. The scent of his cologne is as intoxicating as the wine you have forgotten about in the living room.  
His voice is sultry as he coos soft words in your ear that melt your heart and send all logic running out of the door. You behave as if you’re under a spell, watching your hands caress his face with the utmost tenderness as he pulls you in for a steamy kiss.  
“Do you want me?”  
“Yes I do, Arthur..I want you so much. I’ve wanted you the first day we met.”

“Then take me. I’m yours. Please..”  
He takes your hand and rests it on the front of his pants so you can feel how excited he is, and the sensation kicks you into a frenzy.  
This is a moment you have been fantasizing over for so long it was almost painful to think of—to one day make love, to look up and see him as he sunk himself knee-deep in your punanni, making cute faces as he fucked you silly, hearing him cry out your name—that was all you could think of. And now at last, you were ready to make all of that happen, assuming you can keep yourself from passing out from the sensory overload.  
“Okay then. Go ahead and touch me.”  
You lie back on the bed with your head resting on pillows to get comfortable and in a better position to help guide him along.  
Propped up on one elbow and lying alongside of you, Arthur is wide eyed as he puts a hand on your breast, rubbing lightly on a hard nipple.  
The sensation makes your toes curl and forces a moan from you. Your eyelids slide shut so that you can enjoy the feeling. Cool air hits your skin; he lifts your shirt up to spend a moment licking your nipple and leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach.  
“Can I touch you here,” Arthur asks in a shaky whine while tugging at your wet panties.  
“Yes..go ahead.”  
Warm fingers press on your center and you feel his thumb kneading just as you showed him in previous sessions-he was a really good pupil, his touch was perfect. Not too soft, not too hard. That can wait for next time.  
“Am I doing this right, (Y/N)? Do you like it?”  
You unstick your tongue from the roof of your mouth to answer in a tight voice and double fists of bedcovers in your hands.  
“...Yes, it feels so..good..”  
“And this?”  
His hand moves under the waistband of your panties to insert a careful finger inside you.  
“...Oh..you’re so wet. I want you..I want you now.”  
Arthur moves up to give you wet kisses on your face in anticipation of an event he never thought he would ever get to experience.  
And now, he can barely contain his enthusiasm in this precious moment with his only love-you.  
His eyes are damp; his lips part slightly as you pop the button on his pants and pull them down..a soft cry slips from his mouth when you slowly palm his length.  
He parts your legs to make some space for himself, almost shaking as he pushes lightly against your entrance. Go ahead, your mind screams, give it to me!  
“Am I hurting you,”’he pants.  
“No. It feels good. It’s just been a while, so don’t worry. Go ahead and put it in me, Arthur. Do it.”  
“I..can’t. You’re tight..I don’t want..to hurt you.”  
“It’s fine. Give it to me now, boo.” To encourage him, you push down on his butt with your hand.  
The first stroke teases a gasp from your lungs; you know he’s not lacking in size and the feeling is wickedly good. Arthur’s whiny sounds and moans get louder as he slams his skinny hips into yours, hitting your spot on each thrust.  
He was in his own world by then, swept up in a sea of passion and barely able to hold on.  
Your eyes widen at the way he gives you fast deep strokes that seem to fill you to the breaking point, causing your body to shake and your lips to stutter uncontrollably in an eye-rolling climax.  
He tries hard to make himself last but it’s too much for him and he cries out your name when he comes.  
Both of you lay there exhausted in delight. He rests on you for a few moments, breathing rapidly. His head is turned to the side and your hand is lightly rubbing his back.  
“So, what do you think of sex?”  
Arthur turns to look at you with a fond smile of absolute joy.  
“I like it, (Y/N), but I love you more.”  
You settle back into the pillows to enjoy a few more blissful moments before it’s time to clean up and actually go to bed. As far as birthdays go, this was the most eventful one you’ve ever had-you got way more than you bargained for..and you weren’t complaining. 

***

Together, you lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and lost in your own thoughts. For you, it was the best birthday ever; for him it was the beginning of your journey as a couple as well as the end of him being a virgin.


End file.
